bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Szayelaporro Granz
| image = 300px | race = Arrancar | birthday = 22 czerwca | gender = Mężczyzna | height = 185 cm | weight = 67 kg | previous affiliation = Armia Arrancarów Aizena | previous occupation = 8 Espada | previous team = Espada | previous partner = Lumina i Verona, Medazeppi i inni Números | base of operations = Las Noches, Hueco Mundo | resurrección = Fornicarás | manga debut = Tom 28, Rozdział 244 | anime debut = Odcinek 145 | video game debut = Bleach: Heat the Soul 5 | japanese voice = Kōsuke Toriumi | english voice = Hank Matthews (odcinki 145-164) Benjamin Diskin (odcinki 190+) }} , czasami romanizowany jako Szayelaporro Grantz. Jest Arrancarem oraz Octavo (8) Espada w armii Sōsuke Aizena. Ma starszego brata - Yylfordta Granza. Wygląd Szayel ma różowe włosy prawie do ramion oraz oczy koloru bursztynowego. Pozostałością jego maski są kościane okulary, które nadają mu charakter naukowca. Położenie tatuażu z numerem nie jest znane. Jego dziura Hollowa znajduje się na penisie.Bleach Official Character Book 3 UNMASKED, strona 85 Jego ubiór różni się od wzoru jednolitego stroju Arrancara. Zamiast zwykłej kurtki nosi on koszulę, która obejmuje jego cały tułów oraz połowę szyi. Na mundurze ma trzy paski, każdy, począwszy od jego kołnierza, z jedną ciągłą na lewej piersi, jeden na środku klatki piersiowej, a ostatni po prawej stronie torsu. Nosi białe spodnie, które są lekko za krótkie. Twarz jest jedyną częścią ciała, która jest odsłonięta. Po zmianie ubrań podczas walki, strój nie zmienia się, jednak na to wszystko zarzuca płaszcz, który zakrywa całą lewą stronę ciała. W przeszłości, gdy nie był jeszcze Espadą, wygląd Szayela był nieco inny. Włosy były falowane, a wszystkie trzy linie, które są teraz na jego tułowiu, były kiedyś w okolicach bioder, zamiast w lewo, prawo i środek. Osobowość Octava Espada jest zimnym, bezwzględnym naukowcem, a innych traktuje jak przedmioty (bez chwili wahania wysłał oddział egzekucyjny z rozkazem dobicia rannego Privaron Espady - Dordoniiego. Martwy Dordonii bardziej nadawał się do przeanalizowania techniki walki jego przeciwnika). Chce, by Aizen zniszczył wszystkich, którzy nie są Hollowami. Jest także egoistą - nazywa siebie istotą doskonałą, chociaż wie, że jest tylko 8 Espadą (można odnieść wrażenie, że wywyższając się rekompensuje niską siłę jako Espada). Jest dumny z bycia Octavą. Przedstawia się zawsze z numerem, choć jako naukowiec powinien być opanowany. Traci on samokontrolę gdy jego plan upada (walka z Mayurim, podczas której użył lalki voodoo - Szayel najpierw ją depcze, a następnie wrzeszczy w stronę kapitana "DLACZEGO!!!"). Jest, jak większość Espady, oddany Aizenowi, jednakże tylko dlatego, że obawia się jego mocy. Tak naprawdę nie wiadomo co kłębi się w jego głowie. Historia thumb|left|Szayel w przeszłości W przeszłości w nieokreślonym czasie, Szayel pomógł Nnoitrze Gildze przeprowadzić niespodziewany atak na 3 Espadę Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck. Aby tego dokonać, Granz musiał stworzyć urządzenie do tworzenia iluzji, które rozproszy Nelliel. Wykorzystując okazję, Nnoitra zaatakował Odelschwanck uderzając ją od tyłu, powodując u niej rany głowy oraz zerwanie z przodu lewej części maski. Pozostawiając u niej wiele blizn zostawił ją nieprzytomną. Ujął jej nieprzytomne ciało, stwierdzając, że będzie ona traktowana jak zwierzę, jednak nie miało to dla niego znaczenia. Podszedł do Gilgi, pojawiając się z tyłu i spytał się go, czy może dla niego coś jeszcze zrobić, na co Nnoitra odpowiada, że jego praca już się skończyła. Granz pyta go z kolei, czy w czasie ich współpracy musiał być dla niego taki zimny, ponieważ powinien przynajmniej podziwiać jej koniec. Gilga mówi mu, że nie pamięta, aby byli partnerami, ponieważ nie mają tych samych motywów. Fabuła Hueco Mundo Pierwszy raz pojawia się na zebraniu Espady, zwołanym, by przedyskutować wtargniecie intruzów do Hueco Mundo. Stwierdza jednak, że nie są oni interesujący. Później po śmierci Dordoniiego idzie do Aizena i przyznaje, że wysłał Exequias do Former Espady bez wiedzy swego pana i przeprasza go; za to gotów ponieść wszelkie konsekwencje. Następnie, włączając się do walki z intruzami, pokierował Renjiego od pomieszczenia, gdzie ten nie mógł używać swojego Bankai i z łatwością z nim wygrywał do czasu gdy pojawił się Uryū i pomógł Renjiemu, jednak po krótkim czasie okazało się również, że Szayel wiedział, jak unieszkodliwić moce Uryuu. Udało im się go ciężko zranić, lecz ten wyleczył się przy pomocy Fracción (jego poddani byli stworzeni przez niego i mógł ich w każdej chwili zjeść, aby odnowić siły). Opuścił salę gdzie walczyli, aby się przebrać (Ishida zniszczył jego strój). Następnie powrócił na pole walki gdzie po chwili zjawili się Renji i Uryuu (okazało się że Szayel manipulował korytarzami w taki sposób aby wrócili do tego samego miejsca) i uwolnił swoje Zanpakutou. Następnie wysłał klony Abaraia i Ishidy, sam zaś usiadł na "tronie". Poinformował także swoich wrogów, że blokady ich mocy zostały zdjęte. Jednakże gdy Abarai rozwalił "mieszkanie" Szayela, ten pozbył się klonów i postanowił pokonać swych wrogów osobiście, co mu się udało dzięki lalkom voodoo. Jednak na pomoc przybył Mayuri Kurotsuchi wraz ze swoim porucznikiem - Nemu Kurotsuchi. Szayel zaczął walczyć z kapitanem 12 Dywizji i wydawałoby się, że z łatwością go pokonywał tworząc jego lalkę voodo i niszcząc organy swojego przeciwnika (tę samą technikę stosował w walce z Renjim i Ishidą). Mayuri początkowo udawał umierającego; okazało się jednak, że ta metoda na niego nie działa. Jak potem wyjaśnił zszokowanemu Szayelowi, podczas swojej walki z Ishidą w Soul Society zainfekował ciało Quinciego pewną bakterią, dzięki której mógł obserwować zdolności Szayela w uwolnionej formie. W ten sposób zabezpieczył się przed jego atakami, wymieniając swoje prawdziwe organy na sztuczne, doprowadzając tym samym Granza do szału, w wyniku czego porwał Nemu sądząc, że to zadziała na Mayuriego. Jednakże Kurotsuchi nie przejął się tym: uwolnił Bankai i najpierw otruł Szayela a później kazał swojemu Bankai pożreć Espadę. Wtedy Octava ujawnia kolejną zdolność swojego miecza zwaną Gabriel (odrodzenie). Z jej pomocą zainfekował ciało Nemu i odrodził się w niej, zabierając jej siły witalne i wracając do pełnej formy. Udało mu się też przejąć kontrolę nad Bankai kapitana. Nagle jednak Konjiki Ashizogi Jizō eksploduje, a Mayuri wyjaśnia Szayelowi, że zmodyfikował swój Bankai tak, aby w razie ataku na swego stwórcę podległ samodestrukcji. Pyta się też czy to Gabriel była ostatnią techniką Espady: tłumaczy mu, że Szayel poprzez wniknięcie do organizmu Nemu został otruty specjalną trucizną która sprawia, że dla przeciwnika czas wolno płynie. Jednakże Espada nie zrozumiał tego, gdyż w tym momencie trucizna zaczęła działać. Mayuri wbija więc swój Zanpakutō w serce Szayela Aporro i łamie go, pozostawiając ostrze w ciele Szayela. Później ukazuje nam się świat oczami Granza dla którego ta rozmowa trwa wieki. Błaga on o śmierć, lecz i tak przez najbliższe setki lat będzie odczuwał, jak broń milimetr po milimetrze przebija jego serce. Ekwipunek Moce i Umiejętności Naukowiec i wynalazca: Szayel jest wysokiej klasy badaczem duchowego rozwoju specjalistycznych broni Espady.Bleach manga; Rozdział 265, strona 7 Jest utalentowanym naukowcem oraz intelektualistą, okazując się też dość sadystycznym człowiekiem. Posiada zmodyfikowanych Fracción, którzy zostali udoskonaleni przed ewolucją w Arrancara.Bleach manga; Rozdział 272, strona 13 W czasie walki z Renjim powiedział, że "stara zachować się wszystkie jego członki w stanie nienaruszonym". Jego intelekt kieruje się w stronę nauki, ale także wynalazków, a w szczególności jego dzieło, czyli stale zmieniający się labirynt w Hueco Mundo, jak również urządzenie do kontroli Reiatsu.Bleach anime; Odcinek 164''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 265, strona 13''Bleach'' anime; Odcinek 194''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 288, strona 1 * Mistrz projektowania pułapek: Gdy Renji i Dondochakka podróżowali po korytarzach Las Noches, wpadli oni w wielki otwór, który później okazał się pułapką Szayela. Stwierdził, że ze wszystkich pułapek, jakie stworzył, ta była jedną z najbardziej podstawowych, co oznacza, że stworzył on o wiele bardziej skomplikowanych i zaawansowanych pułapek w pałacu. Bezradny intruz lecący tą dziurą zostaje wrzucony do pokoju Espady, którego pokój jest specjalnie zmodyfikowany na jego korzyść w walce.Bleach manga; Rozdział 265, strona 3 Mistrz walki mieczem: Przyznaje, że choć jest Espadą, który stawia na intelektualizm i pułapki, to potrafi mistrzowsko posługiwać się mieczem.Bleach manga; Rozdział 265, strona 9 Bez wysiłku potrafi odeprzeć atak Zabimaru w formie Shikai, używając tylko jednej ręki bez najmniejszego wysiłku.Bleach manga; Rozdział 275, strona 11''Bleach'' anime; Odcinek 161 frame|right|Szayel używający Sonído Sonído: Potrafi używać Sonído, jak pokazano to, gdy atakuje go Renji swoim Zanpakutō, gdzie ten unika jego uderzenia. Wykazał się również tym, że potrafił zaskoczyć i dogonić Uryū, który używa o wiele bardziej zaawansowanej techniki - Hirenkyaku.Bleach anime; Odcinek 163 Zwiększona siła: Mimo smukłej sylwetki, Szayel, potrafi jedną ręką obronić się przed atakiem Zabimaru Renjiego. Ponadto nie ukazuje wyrazu zmęczenia, czy też tego, że jest mu ciężko się obronić. Hierro: Podobnie jak większość innych Arrancarów, jego ciało jest chronione przez wysokie ciśnienie duchowe. Z łatwością był w stanie zablokować atak Zabimaru Renjiego, używając zaledwie nadgarstka. Jest w stanie przeżyć zaawansowaną technikę Gintō - Sprenger oraz eksplozję ciśnienia Kidō.Bleach manga; Rozdział 269, strona 14 Sam Renji przyznaje, że nie jest zbyt dobry w tych umiejętnościach.Bleach manga; Rozdział 276, strona 7 Ekspert uodpornienia: Szayel posiada wiele metod do zanalizowania zdolności przeciwnika, takie jak badania na ich poprzednich przeciwnikach. To w ten sposób może on całkowicie zniweczyć skutki ich umiejętności, czyniąc go praktycznie odpornym na większość ataków. Najbardziej zauważalnym dowodem korzystania z tego było to, gdy Dondochakka i Pesche ujawnili swoją najpotężniejszą technikę - Cero Sincrético, gdzie Espada potrafił zniweczyć atak poprzez zanalizowanie struktury Reiatsu tej techniki. Wysoka moc duchowa: Jako Octava Espada, Szayel może poszczycić się wysoką energią duchową, jednak nie zdaje się on przytłaczać nią swoich przeciwników, którzy są na poziomie porucznika czy Fracción. Zanpakutō ; po hiszpańsku "Świadome Cudzołóstwo", a japońsku "Zmysłowa Konkubina": Kiedy jest zapieczętowany, wygląda jak zwykła katana z rękojeścią ozdobioną srebrnymi kulkami. Jest pozbawiona klasycznej osłony na dłoń. Nosi miecz na dwóch jasno purpurowych łańcuchach przy biodrach.Bleach anime; Odcinek 191 thumb|190px|right|Fornicarás *'Resurrección': Uwalnia się komendą .'' Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 288, strona 3 Jego ciało po tym powiększa się do olbrzymich rozmiarów i wybucha, odsłaniając nowy kształt Szayela. Z pleców wyrasta mu para ukształtowanych skrzydeł, podczas gdy jego tułów przekształca się w kłak, dzięki czemu Szayel może się łatwiej poruszać. Kształt jego okularów także się zmienia i pojawia się dziwny tatuaż składający się z czterech pionowych linii w okolicach lewego oka. :* ; po hiszpańsku "kulista kurtyna/nieszczęście", a japońsku "Globowa Kurtyna": : Specjalne zdolności Resurrección: Owolnienie Szayela daje mu kilka dodatkowych zdolności. :* Kopia: Szayel może wydalać masywne ilość płynu ze swoich pleców w powietrze, dzięki czemu ten płyn spada na przeciwników. Każda kropla tego płynu, która dotyka jego przeciwnika rośnie, tworząc klon danej osoby. Dzięki dużej ilość klonów, Szayel może unikać bezpośredniej walki. Klony początkowo ukrywają swoją siłę i możliwości, lecz są rozpoznawane poprzez tatuaż „X” na ich oku. Szayel także może zmieniać wygląd swoich klonów, jeżeli tak sobie życzy (jest estetą i elementy ubioru lub wyglądu, które wydają mu się tandetne, zmienia wedle własnej woli). Klony naśladują ruchy i techniki przeciwników w walce. 190px|thumb|right|Szayel z lalką Ishidy :* ; po hiszpańsku i japońsku "teatr lalek": Przez zawijanie swoich przeciwników w kokony umieszczone na końcach skrzydeł, Szayel może tworzyć lalki voodoo. Szkoda zrobiona laleczce voodoo jest tak samo odzwierciedlana na oryginale. Szayel stworzył w ten sposób podobizny Ishidy, Renjiego i Mayuriego. :* Obrona: Może używać swoich skrzydeł jako tarczy, osłaniającej siebie od ataków, nawet tych o znacznej mocy. Np. kiedy Renji użył Bankai, cały sufit w pomieszczeniu zawalił się, a on wyszedł z tego bez zadrapania. :* Opanowanie: Szayel może opanować system nerwowy przeciwnika gdy jest zjedzony, łączy swoje organy z osobą lub w przypadku Mayuriego jego Bankai i przejmuje nad nim kontrolę. thumb|right|190px|Gabriel - odrodzenie Szayela Aporro Granza :* ; po japońsku "Uwaga o Poczęciu": Jeśli Szayel jest ciężko ranny i grozi mu śmierć, może się odrodzić poprzez przeniesienie swoich organów do ciała przeciwnika. Odradza się wychodząc z jego ciała i wysysając energię swego gospodarza. Fracción Jego Fracción to głównie niekompletne Arrancary, czyli takie, którym nie udało się zapieczętować swoich mocy w postaci Zanpakutou. Są zmodyfikowani genetycznie przez Szayela, by w razie potrzeby służyć mu jako środki lecznicze (są pokarmem odnawiającym jego siły). thumb|190px|Lumina i Verona Lumina: jest jednym z Arrancarów osobiście zmodyfikowanych przez Grantza przed zamienieniem w Arrancara przez Hoygyoku. Nie nosi przy sobie Zanpakutou i nie wygląda całkiem ludzko. Jest niski, okrągły i pierwszy raz widzimy go, gdy wraz z Veroną powiadamia swego pana o śmierci 9 Espady - Aaroniero Arrurueriego. Szayel stworzył swoje Fracción by pomagały mu także w walce np. gdy podczas walki z Renjim i Uryuu był poważnie ranny, to właśnie Lumina został zabity przez swojego pana i zjedzony by wyleczyć rany Espady. Verona: jest Fracciónem Szayela i bliźniaczym towarzyszem Luminy. Gdy Szayel Aporro zabija Luminę, Verona rozpacza. Szayel każe mu się zamknąć, mówiąc, że później zrobi mu nowego przyjaciela. thumb|right|190px|Medazeppi Medazeppi: jest jednym z Fracción Szayela Aporro. Kiedy jego pan znudził się walką z Renjim rozkazał mu zabić porucznika. Było widać, że Renji ma z nim duże kłopoty ze względu na jego dużą siłę. Medazeppi zostaje zabity przez Uryuu, który przybywa z pomocą. Cenzura 190px|left|thumb|Przebity Szayel w anime i mandze W mandze Ishida atakuje z zaskoczenia Espadę Seele Schneiderem przebijając jego krtań i nie ukazując nawet kropli krwi. Moment został wyraźnie pokazany, jednak sama scena nie wygląda na drastyczną. W anime zostaje to jednak ocenzurowane, gdzie zamiast krtani, Szayel zostaje zraniony w brzuch. Cała scena ukazuje tylko jego całą postać w czerni z niebieską poświatą. Przez chwilę widać jednak, jak miecz tkwi w jego żołądku bez żadnych cenzur, ale od razu po tym ostrze zanika. right|thumb|190px|Zjedzenie [[Lumina i Verona|Luminy]] Scena "zjedzenia" Luminy wygląda inaczej w mandze i inaczej w anime. W tej pierwszej Szayel zjada Luminę w postaci takiej jak widać na zdjęciu gdy jeszcze żyła, z kolei w anime, Szayel zamienia Luminę w różową kulę i ją zjada. Ciekawostki *Jego imię pochodzi od architekta Alejandro Zaera Polo. *Przez całą walkę nie zobaczyliśmy ani jego dziury Hollowa, ani też wytatuowanego numerku, mimo że Renji i Ishida zniszczyli dużą część jego stroju. Ich położenie pozostaje więc nieznane. *Jest jedynym znanym Arrancarem, który ma rodzinę, w jego przypadku brata (Yylfordta Granza). *Jego aspektem śmierci jest szaleństwo. *Mimo iż od czasu pokonania Szayela minęło już dużo czasu, ciągle nie wiadomo co ten naukowiec ukrywał w laboratorium. Być może ma to związek z Gargantą, jednakże nie ma jeszcze pewności co do tego faktu. Jedyną podpowiedzią może być "łup wojenny" Mayuriego. *W anime, jak i mandze, gdy Mayuri używa "Nadludzkiego Narkotyku", Szayel próbuje się obronić lewą ręką, która zostaje później przebita wraz z jego sercem. Później okazuje się, że to prawa ręka była tą, którą przebito. *W angielskiej translacji mangi i anime Bleacha, Zanpakutō Szayela zmienił swoją nazwę, gdzie jego pierwotne imię to ' La Lujuriosa', co oznacza po hiszpańsku Lubieżność. Cytaty *"Jestem istotą perfekcyjną!" *"Najpierw użytkownik Bankai, a teraz Quincy! Ale mam dzisiaj szczęście!" *"A teraz... kurtyna opada." *"Każdy nieporządek był usprawiedliwiony jeżeli przekraczał sam siebie. Może przez zupełne szaleństwo można było dojść do jakiejś mądrości, innej niż ta, której słabością jest właśnie szaleństwo." *(Do Mayuriego) "Feniks, często określany jako nieśmiertelny ptak, mówi się, że światło płomienia w organizmie osób starszych, z którego zapala się moc odrodzenia. Rozumiesz? Nieśmiertelność. To to, co znaczy być doskonałym. Nie transcendencja śmierci, ale raczej uchwycenie własnego życia i śmierci w cyklu odrodzenia. To co nazywa się "śmierć", jest usuwane w moim istnieniu! Ja istnieję jako istota bez przerwy cyklu życia i śmierci! Nazywany jestem "doskonałością istnienia"! W tym u mnie zjawisko śmierci nie istnieje! Nawet jeśli mnie zabijesz, to ja i tak całkowicie wrócę do życia. Realizacja tych, którzy nie są w stanie mnie nigdy zabić, nigdy nie osiągnięcie zwycięstwa przeciwko mnie, Mayuri Kurotsuchi!" Odniesienia Nawigacja Kategoria:Arrancar Kategoria:Espada Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Artykuły do rozbudowania en: